


Pink Sweater

by MitchMatchedSocks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drug Use, Exhibitionism, M/M, One Shot, Sweaters, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchMatchedSocks/pseuds/MitchMatchedSocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun and the boys are already high when they discover that Sehun is wearing an overlarge pink knit sweater that used to belong to Kris. And the sweater is the only thing he's wearing. Kris can't keep his hands off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Sweater

When Sehun woke up there was smoke curling through the mid-afternoon sun beams that slid through the window of his school dorm room. He could hear Chanyeol and Minseok chattering as Tao rubbed something cold and blunt into Sehun’s shoulder.

  
“Hun wake up and take a hit.” Sehun rolled over slowly and stretched, still coming back to the world, and ran a hand through his dark hair. The bong that Tao was waving in his face was deep blue glass, medium size with a wide base, with white swirls and flecks fanning out from the bottom. Sehun grinned.

  
“Is that Fat Man I see?”

  
Tao cackled. “Fuck yes. Jongin came back from town with some good shit. We decided to break out the big guns for this one.”

  
“Big bombs you mean.” Chanyeol slurred from across the room on Tao’s bed and chortling. His eyes were already red and glazed over. “owwshitt I can’t fucking taaalkmmmm.” Sehun raised his eyebrows and took the bong from Tao. Fat Man had been affectionately named after the bomb that leveled Nagasaki because of its similar effects. Sehun could feel the familiar tingling at the base of his spine before he even pulled the bong away from his mouth.

  
“Whoa.”

  
Tao’s smirked lazily. “Take another. Take two. We have a lot.”

  
“What’s the strain? It’s really nice. Tastes good.”

  
“Jongin didn’t say. It’s a great head high though.” Sehun took a few more hits before his throat started to burn and the room became pleasantly strange. His limbs felt awkward and heavy as he jammed his pillows against the wall and turned around to lean against them. He felt just lucid enough to make sure the blanket stayed covering his legs. He doubted the other boys in the room wanted to know that the overlarge pink knit sweater Kris gave him was the only thing he was wearing.

  
Chanyeol across the room snickered and pointed. “Dude you’re fucked up. It took you like. Ten minutes. To do that. Like. To turn around.” He dissolved into giggles and collapsed into Minseok’s side, who was gazing thoughtfully at the dust floating through the sunbeams, fancy Nikon camera half raised. Sehun had a sudden intense urge to curl up in the sunny spot slanting across the hardwood floor, imagining how warm and nice it would feel, but moving was too much effort, and he wasn’t wearing pants.  
Fat Man got passed around a few more times before everyone in the room decided they really really didn’t need any more. Tao stumbled to open the window and turn on the fan and the boys argued about whether or not dust particles were like snowflakes. Sehun imaged what it would be like if the vines waving in the breeze just outside the window grew into the room and curled up the walls and across the floor, wrapping around the legs of his furniture and up into his bed. He wondered if it would be like sleeping on the forest floor.

  
“SEHUN!” Sehun startled and jerked towards Tao, who was lying in the sun on the floor, and Sehun had a vague recollection of having the same idea a little while ago. Chanyeol seemed to think startling Sehun was the funniest thing on the planet, and snorted stupidly into a placid Minseok’s shoulder.

  
“What? What happened?”

  
“Someone’s at the door.” If he focused a bit Sehun could hear some dull thumping.

  
“Who is it?”

  
“It’s Kris. I’ve been here for like five minutes.” Kris’s voice sounded muffled through the wood. Like they were underwater. But if they were underwater it would just sound like bubbling. Sehun started imagining what it would be like to live underwater.

  
“Do we need to quiet down?”

  
“No, you idiot, I want to smoke.”

  
“Some RA you are. You can come in.”

  
“I can’t. Its locked.”

  
“Oh.” There was quiet moment where everyone tried to figure out what to do. Chanyeol started laughing again.

  
“Somebody let me the fuck in.”

  
“Sehun go let Kris in.”

  
Sehun stared down at Tao and tried to morph his numb uncooperative face muscles into a glare.

  
“You’re already on the floor. You do it.”

  
“No way its your room. I’m not doing it.”

  
“It’s your room too.”

  
Tao turned over and pretended not to hear Sehun calling his name, so Sehun gave up and sat back and stared at the sun in Tao’s hair. It was pretty. He wanted to draw it.

  
“Sehun get your ass up and let me into the room.”

  
“Oh! Sorry sorry.” Sehun pushed the blankets off his lap and frowned as the cooler air hit his bare legs. As he stumbled past Tao he heard Chanyeol ask Minseok if he thought Sehun was wearing any pants, and he remembered himself that he wasn’t, but he figured everyone was too high to actually care. The doorknob felt strange under his hands, and it took him a minute to figure out how far he had to reach before he could grab it and then twist it. As soon as the lock clicked Kris pushed the door open quickly and it nearly hit Sehun in the face.

  
“Jesus what took so fucking…” Kris’s sentence trailed of as he looked Sehun up and down slowly, eyes lingering on where his bare legs disappeared under the hem of the sweater, and Sehun suddenly remembered that Kris was sober and this was his sweater and Sehun wasn’t wearing anything else.

  
“Uh”

  
“Are you wearing anything under that?” Kris’s voice sounded like it might be softer and lower than usual, and Sehun teetered on his legs a little bit and looked intently at Kris’s left shoulder.

  
“So you said you wanna smoke?”

  
Behind him Chanyeol let out an undignified squawk of laughter. “Way to change the subject Sehun.”

  
Sehun giggled and tugged on Kris’s sleeve to pull him to where Fat Man was sitting on his bed. There was still a tiny bit of green left in the bowl but not enough to be terribly effective. He stared at it for a moment trying to figure out what to do, but got distracted by the feeling of Kris’s hand resting on the base of his spine. Kris’s big hands almost spanned the entire width of this back, and the warm weight eased the fuzzy ache there that came with the high.

  
“Why are your hands so big?”

  
“I’m tall?” Kris rubbed his lower back over the sweater, gently pulling on the fabric. Sehun took a moment to hum appreciatively before remembering that he had a bag of weed in one hand and a bong in the other and got back to work.

  
“Most of it’s burned down, so I’ll just put more on top.”

  
“Ok.”

  
Sehun remained as focused as possible on the task before him, momentarily forgetting about Kris’s hand drifting gradually lower over his tailbone, then pressing and pushing slowly back up. He packed in the last of the bowl and had grabbed it to hand it to Kris when he heard Minseok’s soft gasp and Chanyeol’s “Whoa.” Kris’s hand dipped lower again and Sehun felt a shiver run up his spine when he felt fingers against bare skin. It took a moment for his hazy mind to realize that that meant the whole room could see his ass.

  
“Kris.”

  
Instead of removing the hand, Kris trailed his fingers down the curve of his ass before giving the right side a gentle squeeze.

  
“Yeah?”

  
Sehun imagined Tao on the floor behind him, and a quick glance under his arm confirmed that Tao was in fact turned towards him, and he did in fact have the best view in the room. Sehun knew his backside was killer, but it was still pretty gratifying to have three stoned boys completely captivated.

  
“It’s ready.” He looked up at Kris with a hazy smile and passed him the bong and the lighter. “It’s smooth as anything. You won’t cough.” Kris slowly removed his hand from Sehun’s backside and the cloth fell mostly back down. It was still bunched up a little above the curve of his ass, leaving the bottom half open to the air.

  
Kris’s first hit was beautiful. Minseok’s camera clicked as thick white smoke curled slowly from his lips, then hung in the air as if it were underwater, only to be inhaled again through Kris’s nose. Sehun was captivated, imagined that they were underwater again, and only looked away when he felt Tao’s fingers brush his ankle. The boy on the floor stared up at him, cheeks a little flushed, his eyes glassy.

  
“You have nice legs, Sehun.” Sehun smiled down at him as Chanyeol snorted.

  
“I mean yeah he does but is that really what we’re looking at here?”

  
Sehun felt what he hoped was a playful smile grow on his lips. He probably just looked stoned out of his mind.

  
“Do you like my ass, Chanyeol?” He twisted to throw the flirty look back at the two boys on the other bed. Chanyeol nodded thoughtfully and Minseok’s eyes flitted up briefly to Sehun’s and he gave him a small zoned out smile before going back to staring at Sehun’s butt. Kris took his third hit off the bong and set it aside. Sehun knew that just three hits wouldn’t have Kris quite as fucked up as the rest of them, and offered to refill it, but Kris shook his head.

  
“I gotta be at least a little functional for this next part.” Sehun blinked and tried to figure out what he meant, but before he could, Kris slid his hand to Sehun’s backside again and the fingers of his other hand brushed the underside of Sehun’s chin as he pulled him in for a soft, playful kiss. It was sloppy and warm, and Kris’s hand started kneading at his ass cheeks making sure he stayed angled so the other boys could see. Sehun couldn’t really focus on the kiss, too distracted by Kris’s strong hands roughly palming his ass and pushing his hips against the edge of the mattress. He lazily moved his mouth against Kris’s and let him do all the work. He could hear himself moan at a particularly rough push, and then Kris pulled him flush against his chest, one hand wrapped possessively around his shoulders and the other pulled the sweater higher up his back. Kris had him turned so his back was still to the room, and his strong arms made him feel both protected and exposed. It was oddly arousing, and he shuddered when he felt Kris’s full lips, still damp from the kiss, brush his ear.

  
“God Sehun you’re too much like this.” Kris murmured, loud enough for the other boys to hear. “When I came in here I didn’t expect to find you wearing nothing but my goddamn sweater. Fuck you look so sexy.”

  
Chanyeol squeaked. “That’s your sweater?”

  
Kris’s hands traveled again, roaming over his back both inside and outside the sweater. Pressed up against him, Sehun could feel Kris’s half-hard dick through his pants. His voice dropped so that the other boys couldn’t hear. Maybe Tao could. “You feel so soft and cuddly. I want to fuck you.” Sehun snorted at the discrepancy but still dug his fingers hungrily into Kris’s hips. He felt Kris smile against his ear. “Can I fuck you? Right now? In front of the others?”

  
From behind him Tao made an odd whimpering noise that mirrored Sehun’s own feelings, and maybe it was the drugs that made it seem like a good idea but he nodded and muttered ‘yes’ into Kris’s neck. Kris cut him off with another kiss, hungrier this time, his tongue prying Sehun’s mouth open. Sehun felt like he couldn’t move his lips fast enough, couldn’t keep up with the marijuana weighing down his muscles, and it felt only too good to just relax and let Kris have his way.

  
Sehun let out a needy whine and Kris let his hand fall back down to push between Sehun’s cheeks and he brushed a finger over his entrance. Sehun gasped and clung tighter. The sensation was so strange with the drugs. Somehow both duller and more intense as Kris dropped his head to mouth at his neck. He brought his other hand around to Sehun’s chest and gently thumbed at Sehun’s nipple through the sweater, and the soft pressure made him gasp as warm waves of pleasure fanned out from his chest and blood rushed south. He was oddly sensitive all over, every new sensation jerking his attention and rippling under his skin, even as the rest of his body felt unfamiliar and numb. But he was pretty sure he could feel Kris’s dick getting harder as it pressed against his hip, and it seemed bigger than usual, but that was probably his imagination. What the fuck. Definitely his imagination. Dicks didn’t work like that. He giggled a little bit and Kris didn’t ask why, just ground their hips together and Sehun gasped, hands gripping Kris’s shoulders for dear life.

  
It struck him as Kris sucked at his shoulder just inside the collar of his sweater and kneaded both hands into his ass how strange the whole situation was. He could hear Tao’s labored breathing and Chanyeol muttering “Is this really happening?” while Minseok hummed with relatively little reaction. He could hear the camera click and wondered idly what Minseok was taking pictures of. Weed was a strange and beautiful thing. He wasn’t sure he’d ever been so comfortable during foreplay, both physically and emotionally. He felt like he was melting. The room was so nicely lit with the warm light of the sun pouring through the window, giving everything a soft glow. If the situation wasn’t so pornographic it would make for some great Instagrams. Sex was beautiful. And so was Kris. He wonders if Minseok’s pictures would capture how pretty everything was, or if they would be just a bunch of pictures of his ass.

  
At this point Kris seemed to notice Sehun was getting distracted, because he stopped with the foreplay to go digging in Sehun’s desk drawers. Sehun had to steady himself against the bed due to the sudden lack of Kris, suddenly realizing how much he had been relying on Kris’s strong arms to hold him up. He was abruptly a lot colder as well, and he was very put out.

  
“What are you doing? Come back here.” Kris smiled at him, amused.

  
“I gotta get lube and condoms and shit.”

  
“I don’t think my condoms will fit you.” Kris laughed and pulled a condom out of Sehun’s desk that definitely wasn’t Sehun’s.

  
“Good thing I hid this in here earlier then.” Chanyeol made another weird noise from where he was cuddling Tao on the floor. When did he get there?

  
“Jesus dude how big are you?”

  
Tao wacked him in the ribs. “Don’t spoil the surprise.”

  
All of a sudden everything was funny. Sehun let his elbows give out as he buried his face in the bed and laughed. Hidden condoms, the absurd situation, Minseok and his camera, the boys on the floor making a nest with pillows and blankets in order to get a better view of Sehun’s ass, and then Kris was there next to him laughing right along with him as he leaned over next to Sehun and rubbed between his shoulders as Sehun giggled and muttered “Don’t spoil the surprise” like it was the funniest thing anyone had ever said. The fuzzy blankets and the sweater felt so good against his skin, and even when he stopped laughing he didn’t want to straighten back up. When he opened his eyes he saw Kris smiling down at him, condom and lube in hand, and Sehun nuzzled into the bed and arched his back and he could hear Tao make another soft sound from behind him.

  
“So are you going to use that stuff or what?”

  
Kris’s eyes never left his as he uncapped the lube and spread it over his fingers, then he slowly reached back to push between Sehun’s cheeks and circle his hole with one finger.

  
“Are you sure about this?” Kris’s eyebrows creased in concern, even as Sehun could see him adjust to accommodate the uncomfortable bulge in his pants. “I mean you’re kind of fucked up right now.” Sehun smiled up at him and spread his legs farther apart and pushed his hips back to meet Kris’s fingers.

  
“Yes. I want this.” Kris didn’t wait another second before pushing one long finger slowly into Sehun.

  
It felt totally different from when he was sober or even drunk. It was definitely more intense, the odd sensation abruptly being the only thing he could focus on. He gasped and moaned loudly, clutching the blankets. He heard Minseok’s camera clicking off to the side somewhere and wondered again what he was taking pictures of. Once the finger was all the way in and Sehun’s breathing became regular again, Kris started thrusting his finger slowly in and out, carefully watching Sehun’s face, and Tao whimpered again.

  
The weed had him pretty relaxed already, and it wasn’t long before Kris gently nudged another finger in alongside the first, and Sehun whimpered and clawed at the sheets when Kris began to scissor and bend them, searching for his prostate. Minseok’s camera was pointed at Sehun’s face when Kris found it, and Sehun made a loud choked off sound as his mouth fell open, and he gasped and squirmed and ground his hips against the air, looking for friction. It was different and intense and god Sehun loved weed. Kris’s fingers rubbed his sweet spot in small circles and it had Sehun moaning with every breath, high pitched and desperate. Kris was breathing a little heavier too, and his fingers thrusted and pulled faster. He pulled them out to reapply lube and Sehun whimpered in a way that he hoped sounded more dignified than Tao.

  
Speaking of, Sehun took the opportunity to glance back at the pair on the floor. They were tangled up oddly, with Tao on his back with a leg in between Chanyeol’s, who was on his side, pressed up against Tao. Both their eyes were trained on where Kris’s fingers had been prying him open, and Chanyeol had a hand firmly planted on the bulge in Tao’s pants. Sehun wasn’t surprised that Tao hadn’t thought to return the favor.

  
Kris returned with three fingers, sliding in slowly, and Sehun forgot all about the other boys on the ground. Any discomfort vanished quickly, and Sehun could have sworn the stretch never felt so good. He was aware he was making a lot of noises as Kris’s three fingers stretched him out and rubbed against his prostate. He mewled and keened and it didn’t take long to get totally lost in the feeling. He wasn’t sure if they’d been there for five minutes or twenty when Kris leaned in and kissed Sehun’s pink sweatered shoulder.

  
“You ready?” Sehun briefly considered making Kris finger him for another half hour just because it felt so amazing, but both of them were rock hard and aching, so he nodded and shifted around. His legs were shaking from holding himself up awkwardly for so long, and he wondered if he’d actually be able to coordinate enough to climb onto the bed if Kris asked.

  
“How do you want me?” His voice sounded ragged and breathless. Kris moved behind him and stroked down his sides.

  
“Here’s fine.” Kris grabbed him by the hips with his giant, slightly gooey hands and hefted him up so that he was bent at the hips over the edge of the bed. It was definitely more comfortable than before, except that the bed was just slightly taller than hip height, and Sehun could only reach the floor by the balls of his feet and his toes. He thought foggily that he might as well have been wearing six inch heels, and it probably made his legs look awesome. He hoped Minseok got some good pictures so he could see later.

  
It was kind of unfair how he was so on display for everyone and Kris was still fully clothed, wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, but he also kind of liked how sexy all the attention focused on him alone made him feel, and he knew that once Kris whipped his dick out some of the attention would definitely be on him.

  
Tao and Chanyeol moved onto the bed and leaned against the wall, Tao between Chanyeol’s legs, only a few feet away from where Kris had Sehun bent over the bed. Sehun was beginning to really miss those fingers, feeling worked up, empty, and a little desperate, but he heard Kris tugging off his belt and pushing his pants down his thighs. He’s watching closely for Tao and Chanyeol’s expressions, and Tao’s breath caught in his throat and Chanyeol raised his eyebrows, impressed.

  
“Damn Kris. Nice.” Chanyeol commented, twisted around to see Kris’s blush. Minseok peeked in from the side where he had been taking pictures of Tao and Chanyeol’s expressions and nodded appreciatively.

  
“No pictures of my dick please.”

  
Minseok smirked and nodded again, camera back on Sehun. Sehun shifted and rocked his hips into the mattress a little, trying to ease the ache.

  
“Can we hurry it up please?”

  
Kris leaned over Sehun’s back and kissed behind his ear, and Sehun felt Kris’s dick nestled in the cleft of his ass, hot and hard and big, and his breath hitched with excitement. “Don’t be so impatient, Sehun.” Sehun groaned and wiggled his hips back against Kris, who gasped and rocked into him before pulling away and tearing the condom open. A few more seconds of slick noises and Kris’s hand was back on his hip, and the dull pressure of Kris’s cock pressed against his entrance. Then Kris took a deep breath and pushed in.

  
The feeling of being split open made Sehun keen and scrabble for something to hold onto. He ended up with a bunch of blankets and Tao’s ankle. Kris paused, panting, and waited for Sehun to adjust. The burn was intense but fading fast, replaced by the feeling of being overwhelmingly full. Kris felt amazing inside him. Every breath Sehun took came out in a squeak. Kris slowly kept pushing in until he could feel the zipper of Kris’s pants scratching his skin.

  
“Did he take all of that?” Chanyeol asked in disbelief. “Holy shit.” Even Minseok stopped snapping pictures to look vaguely impressed.

  
Sehun whimpered and blinked back the stinging in his eyes. If he started crying Kris might stop, and Sehun definitely didn’t want that. The weed made it seem like Sehun’s whole world was narrowed down to the stretch in his ass and the friction of the blankets against his dick. After a few moments he shifted around a bit, testing the pain, and Kris groaned and braced himself against the bed. Sehun took a deep breath.

  
“Kris. Move.”

  
Kris briefly pressed his forehead between Sehun’s shoulder blades and nodded, pulling back slowly before he pressed foreword again. Sehun gripped Tao’s ankle and whined. The pressure felt amazing and Kris’s thrust rocked Sehun’s hips down into the bed.

  
“Fuck. Sehun.” Kris forced out words between pants. “You’re so tight. Holy shit. Its taking so much work not to just fucking plow you right now, you have no idea.” Sehun and Tao whimpered in unison and Chanyeol started yanking Tao’s pants open.

  
Kris shoved his own pants further down his thighs so that the zipper wouldn’t rub against Sehun’s skin, and then he started to move his hips in a slow, filthy grind, both hands steady on Sehun’s hips as he rocked in over and over. It had Sehun panting desperately, but he needed more.

  
“Fuck Kris, just fuck me. Fuck me hard.” Kris groaned again and leaned over to kiss him between his shoulders while he gave one last slow, deep grind, a hand pressed possessively on the small of Sehun’s back. It was so intimate and Sehun was so turned on. He heaved a stuttering gasp, almost a sob, and Kris finally pulled almost all the way out and then thrust back in hard. The angle had Kris rubbing right along Sehun’s sweet spot and and Sehun fucking yelled and his head jerked back and the room spun. Kris plowed into him and Sehun moaned loudly with every thrust, high and breathy and wrecked and he was sure the entire dorm could hear him. His toes tried desperately to find purchase on the floor, but they kept slipping, and he had to rely totally on Kris for support. Kris’s strong arms and big hands had him secure and grounded, and he thought he might have bruises on his hips from where Kris was holding on. He didn’t think he’d last very long, especially not with all the prostate abuse.

  
Sehun yelped in surprise when suddenly he felt himself being pulled up against Kris’s chest and lifted away from the bed, still impaled on Kris’s dick, and Kris dropped them both to their knees on top of the pillows and blankets that Tao and Chanyeol left behind. He was still reeling from the abrupt change when Kris muttered “sorry just let me…” and then bent Sehun over again with a hand on the back of his neck until he found himself on his hands and knees, knees slipping farther apart on the floor. Sehun was impossibly even more turned on from the manhandling, and then Kris thrust in one more time and holy shit did the new position make a difference. Kris’s dick plowed into Sehun even deeper than before, still brushing his sweet spot, and Sehun fucking _wailed_ , long and loud and needy, and his arms gave out.

  
He panted and whimpered and sobbed and moaned frantic encouragements Kris’s name and and something about being so close with his face pressed against the blankets on the floor and his knees slipping as wide as they could go, and then Kris leaned down and whispered “You look so pretty getting fucked wearing my sweater, Sehunnie. Can you cum for me baby?” He punctuated it with a few extra hard thrusts right to his sweet spot and Sehun threw his head back and came with another loud sob as his vision whited out and the whole world went completely fuzzy.

  
He came back to himself a few minutes later, feeling the high intensely, and Kris was still wildly thrusting into him. Kris’s dick still felt amazing, but for the time being Sehun was spent, happy to lie there and be used. A quick glance to the side showed that Chanyeol was jerking Tao to completion as they lay on very edge of the bed looking down at the pair on the floor. Tao gave an adorable cry and pressed back against Chanyeol as he came into his hand. Kris’s hips stuttered and his breathing became uneven, and soon he thrust deep, buried himself in Sehun, and came with his own loud, satisfied groan before collapsing onto Sehun’s back.

  
Sehun was comfortable, warm, and high, but the floor seemed to get harder the longer he lay there, and after just a minute or two Kris gathered him up in a bridal carry and set him fully on the bed. The pink sweater thankfully rode up to mid torso somewhere along the way and escaped getting jizzed on, but Sehun’s belly was still uncomfortably sticky. Much to his surprise Tao came his rescue, pulling out of Chanyeol’s arms to eagerly lick his stomach clean. Sehun ran a hand through his hair and cooed in appreciation. When Tao was done he returned to leaning against Chanyeol, who kept adjusting the bulge in his boxers and looked pretty uncomfortable. Tao didn’t seem like he was in any mood to help, still high and oblivious, so Sehun rolled over and pulled Chanyeol’s dick out of his boxers. He was a pretty decent size too, and Sehun gave him an appreciative stroke before looking up into Chanyeol’s surprised face.

  
“Need some help?”

  
Chanyeol’s face broke into a big goofy grin. “I would love some help.”

  
“Then do you want me to suck you off, or do you want a turn fucking me?”

  
Chanyeol’s grin turned into a moan. “You’d let me fuck you? Seriously? You’re not all fucked out already?”

  
“You got a condom?”

  
“Yeah I got one in my wallet.”

  
“Then put it on.”

  
Tao went back to his own bed as they got set up, Sehun on his back and Chanyeol between his legs. Sehun looked over to find Kris across the room where he was leaning against Tao’s bed, fully clothed and cleaned off, Fat Man in hand. Kris gave him a warm smile and wink, and Sehun grinned back and wrapped the sweater tighter around himself.

  
It took Chanyeol record time to roll on the condom and lube up, and soon after he pulled Sehun’s legs over his hips slid into him easy as anything. He set a relaxed, steady pace, and Sehun lay back and enjoyed the feeling of the high and the feeling of being full again. He gazed fondly at Chanyeol above him. Chanyeol was always so considerate and passionate and joyful, no matter what he was doing, and Sehun felt a hazy appreciation for him. The look of intense concentration on Chanyeol’s face told Sehun that he was holding back in order to take it easy on him, so Sehun pulled his too long sweater sleeves over his hands and gently grabbed Chanyeol’s face with his sweater paws before pulling him down for a warm, affectionate kiss. Chanyeol hummed happily into Sehun’s mouth and Sehun kissed him languidly for a few minutes until Chanyeol’s thrusts had lost all rhythm. Then he left his mouth to drift over and ran his lips along Chanyeol’s ear.

  
“Don’t hold back, Chanyeol. Fuck me like you want to.”

  
Chanyeol turned to capture Sehun in another kiss before his pace picked up dramatically and he thrust hard into Sehun’s tight heat. Sehun threw his head back and moaned happily, hooking his legs behind Chanyeol and snapping his hips to meet every thrust. It didn’t take long at all before the already worked up Chanyeol breathed ‘fuck, Sehun’ as he spilled into the condom. He took a minute for him to come down before he leaned up to kiss Sehun again.

  
“Sehun you’re amazing. Thanks.”

  
“No problem, Yeol. You’re fantastic. Weed is fantastic. Everything is fantastic.”

  
Chanyeol chuckled in agreement and dragged himself off Sehun to go cuddle with Tao some more. Kris put the bong down and returned to Sehun’s bed and lay down beside him, gathering him up in his arms again.

  
“It’s amazing what kind of crazy shit can happen because of your ass, Sehun.” Sehun laughed and snuggled closer. “This sweater makes you so cuddleable. You’re like a perfect huggable, fuckable, teddy bear.” Sehun laughed again and poked Kris in the ribs.

  
“I feel cuddleable. Please cuddle me forever.”

  
“I don’t know about forever, but I’ll definitely cuddle you until dinner.”

  
“That’s fine to, I guess.” Sehun smiled into the collar of Kris’s t-shirt. They both smelled like sweat, weed, and sex, but Sehun was totally fine with that as he drifted off feeling safe wrapped up in Kris’s big arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback! This is my first post so I'm pretty excited and I'd love to hear from you. What did you like? What could have been better? Critiques are welcome!


End file.
